


Too Many Hot Dogs

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action Figures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some new miniature food came today for Bucky and Steve.<br/>Here they are enjoying a rather unconventional super soldier supper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Hot Dogs

Bucky: "Remember the hot dog eating contests at Coney Island?"  
Steve: "Urgh.  How could I forget?"  
Bucky: "Hot dogs and Wonder bread, it's what keeps a super soldier going."  
Steve: "You sure it's not that iced coffee the size of your head?"  
Bucky: "We're super soldiers, Stevie.  If it's not the size of my head, it's not gonna make much of a dent."  
Steve: "Do you remember how I used to crave a root beer float?"  
Bucky: "Yeah. I used to scrimp so hard so I could treat you."  
Steve: "You're the best friend a guy could have, Bucky."  
Bucky: "...share a pizza with your best guy?"  
Steve: "Of course, Buck -- that's what friends are for."


End file.
